Computerized systems commonly employ input devices for receiving user input. For example, users can enter text into their computers using keyboards and can operate user controls using mouse devices, trackballs, touchpads, and/or touchscreens. Such input devices may be integral to the computing devices, as in the case of tablet computers, or they may be separate devices connected to the computing devices using cables, e.g., USB cables, or wirelessly, e.g., using Bluetooth.
Computerized systems commonly also employ visual display devices, such as monitors, projectors, passive screens, touch screens, and the like. These devices render graphical and/or command line output, which the user can see and to which the user can respond.